Misunderstandings
by ThelmaRomanov
Summary: A little misunderstandings between the Captains and the lieutenants


P.S- The 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions are captain less in this story.  
Pls read till the end to understand.

Tonight the captains are going to spy on the lieutenants during one of their meetings to see what was wrong with them. This is how it all started.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

 __

 _It was just like any other ordinary captain's meeting. Yamamoto lecturing, Kenpachi and Mayuri throwing insults at each other but a comment and a smile from Unohana shut both of them up and listening to mundane reports from every captain._

 __

 _"Just another boring day" Jushiro thought as he walked out of the 1st division._

 __

 _"Hey handsome where are you going" Shunsui asked._

 __

 _"Nowhere in particular" Jushiro answered._

 __

 _"Hey everyone please wait for a while I want to ask you all something?" Toshiro requested grumpily._

 __

 _All the captains turned around to listen to Toshiro._

 __

 _"Make it quick" huffedKenpachi._

 __

 _"Did you all by any chance notice anything strange with your lieutenants after last week's lieutenant meeting?" Toshiro asked._

 __

 _That statement send all the captains spiraling deep in their thoughts._

 __

 _After a while, Kenpachi broke the silence by saying "Now that you mentioned it, the brat has been more hyper than usual after the meeting and she practically ran around the barracks screaming 'I feel like a real woman now' at the top of her lungs"_

 __

 _"Isane too has also been blushing far more than usual since the meeting" Unohana said._

 __

 _"My Nanao-chan has been strange too" Shunsui said._

 __

 _That made all the attention directed to him._

 __

 _"My Nanao- chan has been blushing too while muttering some things to herself and the strangest of all was she has only done 10 sheets of paperwork. 10 SHEETS ONLY! Thats not even 1% of her usual workload" Shunsui exclaimed._

 __

 _That made everyone gasp in horror. Nanao Ise was the most responsible person they knew in the whole soul society and here she was slacking off. It takes a lot to distract someone like Nanao._

 __

 _Then Jushiro turned to Toshiro and asked "Is Lieutenant Matsumoto acting weird too?"_

 __

 _"Yes. Last week after she came back from the meeting when she entered the office, she-she-she-" Toshiro stuttered._

 __

 _"What did she do?" Jushiro asked._

 __

 _"I can't even form sentences. Its horrible"_

 __

 _"Did she try to kill you? What did she do?"_

 __

 _"No. She she started doing all the paperwork on her desk!" Toshiro screamed._

 __

 _All the captains jaws dropped._

 __

 _Did Nanao and Matsumoto switched places?_

 __

 _Is the world coming to an end?_

 __

 _"And when I asked why she started doing all the paperwork, she answered 'Because captain I want you to relieve some stress just like I did during the lieutenant's meeting' and she resumed doing her paperwork" Toshiro said._

 __

 _As soon as Toshiro finished his statement the excat same thought ran through everyone's head "Something is definitely up with the lieutenants"_

 __

 _Then Soifon said "We have to get to the bottom of this"_

 __

 _"How?" Byakuya asked._

 __

 _"We are going to spy tonight's lieutenants meeting. That's how. Does everyone agree with the idea?" Soifon asked._

 __

 _Everyone nodded._

 __

 _"Then we will meet tonight. Be ready for anything" Soifon said and flash stepped back to her barracks_.

~~~~~ Flashback end ~~~~~

All the captains except the head captain were peeping the lieutenants from the hole in the ceiling.

None of the lieutenants noticed the captains and they started their meeting.

"I can't believe we did that during the last meeting" Nanao muttered, blushing.

"Aww come on Nanao. Don't be such a spoilsport" Rangiku said. "Also my whole body is kinda sore from that. Why did you have to be so hard, Hisagi?"

"Not my fault. Renji pushed into me too hard from behind" Hisagi said.

"Hey don't put all the blame on me. Omeada is the one at fault here. He's the one that got rough onme from behind" Renji protested.

All the captains choked on their own spit and thought _"What the hell!"_

"I still can't believe we did it" Momo said and Nanao nodded.

"What I can't believe was how loud you all were" Iba said. "We all were lucky that nobody passed across this room. Anyone who passed the room would have heard all of you and we would have caught red handed"

"I feel like a real woman now" Yachiru said.

"I thought it might hurt but it was quite pleasurable" Nemu said in monotone.

And that was the breaking point of Kenpachi and Mayuri.

They broke the ceiling and jumped on to the meeting table. The other captains too jumped onto the table shocking the lieutenants.

Then Kenpachi pointed a finger at Yachiru and shouted "Yachiru how could you do it with these losers and you are not even old enough for that"

"That's it. I am reprogramming you Nemu. Where did I go wrong?" Mayuri said whispering the last part and tossed Nemu over his shoulder proceeded to walk out the door.

"We are going to have a long talk about this, Isane" Unohana said.

"But Capt-"

"Do you understand me, I-SA-NE" Unohana said giving her infamoussmile.

"Hai Captain unohana" Isane replied clearly scared out of her mind.

"Omeada you fatass, how dare you take advantage of the other lieutenants. This is unforgivable" Soifon hissed obviously pissed.

"But I didn't do anything Captain" Omeada protested.

"Save your words. We, captains, have already heard the whole conversation" Soifon said.

"Nanao-chan how could you betray me. I loved you so much. Why did you do it with these men?" Shunsui cried.

 _"For once, I am glad that Rukia isn't a lieutenant right now. If not she would be caught up in this whole mess too"_ Jushiro thought.

"Matsumoto I know you are a lewd person and all but this is too much. Also keep your filthyhands to yourself kyubantai fukutaicho!" Toshiro glared at Hisagi. "Momo did they make you do it against your will. I'll freeze them all"

"It's not what you think Shiro-chan" Momo argued.

"Renji you are not exactly a well-behaved person but I didn't expect such improper conduct even from you" Byakuya scolded.

Renji put his head down in shame.

"Byakushi I didn't know give massages was improper" Yachiru said innocently tilting her head slightly.

That statement made the captains stop dead in their tracks as silence enveloped the room.

"So you all were just giving massages" Shunsui asked, feeling hopeful.

All the lieutenants nodded dumbly.

"Thank god. You will still be my Nanao-chan right, Nanao-chan" Shunsui grinned.

"Yea we were just giving massages. What did you guys think we were doing? Oh ho ho I get it. You guys thought we were doing it, weren't you" Rangiku smirked.

All the captains blushed at Rangiku accusation but none protested because it was true.

"Guilty as charged" Shunsui said raising his hands.

"Well not our fault. You guys were talking like you know you all had done that and why the hellwere Momo and Nanao blushing about a massage" Toshiro yelled.

"Because they are too up tight" Rangiku said.

"How about we all forget this ever happened and get on with our lives?" Soifon said.

Everyone agreed and they all went back to their own separate ways.

~~~~~ The next week ~~~~~

Everything was now back to normal.

Now all the captains and lieutenants are at the meeting discussing about some things.

But one captain and lieutenant was missing. It was none other than the mad scientist and his daughter.

Even though everyone wanted to forget about last week's event however fate was not a very kind creature.

Mayuri busted through the doors and shouted "I present you all the new and improved Nemu Kurotsuchi"

All the captains and lieutenants turned to see Nemu in her usual attire. They couldn't see what was different with her.

"I didn't alter any physical appearance but mentally. I improved her so she wouldn't experience any of those disgusting human urgesanymore" Mayuri explained.

"Just to make sure you know. You are also a human Captain Kurotsuchi" Shunsui said.

By now everyone had realized their mistake. They forgot that Mayuri left with Nemu before the lieutenants explained that they were only giving a message. Nobody told Mayuri about it.

If word got out about the event, it would cause scandal among soul society.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to remind everyone that he was still here and said "I think you all captains and lieutenants own me an explanation for this"

After much embarrassment and laughter, the captains explained about the whole misunderstanding.

If anyone had walked into the room, they would see the head captain clutching his sides and trying his to muffle his laughter but to no avail.

"I made the right choice make you all captains. Nothing gets boring with you hooligans as captains"

~~~~~ finished ~~~~~

What do you think?


End file.
